


Come in

by orphan_account



Series: Womb Stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Come Inflation, Consensual Kink, Gratuitously Hot Voldemort, Inflation, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Harry, Pregnant Sex, belly inflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Womb Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 308





	Come in

Harry once again had a water belly. He was sitting in the sitting room of his and Tom's chambers, leaning back against the sofa as his lover quickly brought him to completion with a few more skillful pumps. Harry panted as he tried to regain his bearings. He knew he looked completely debauched, legs wide open, belly held up, naked and sweating.

Tom stood up from where he had been kneeling between his legs. As much as he loved Harry's pregnant looking body, he preferred to feel it up while he could stare into the emerald orbs that had made him fall in love.

"I have a meeting with my death eaters. I trust you'll be alright?"

Harry scoffed as his breathing regulated. He patted his stomach. "Not going anywhere," he promised. Tom's eyes darkened as he took in his lover's form, before shaking his head and moving to get dressed. He walked out of the room without a backward glance, knowing that if he caught sight of Harry naked, he wouldn't leave their chambers for the rest of the day, and he had work he needed to do.

Harry watched Tom leave with knowing eyes, before trying to heave himself up. One hand under his belly, one on the armrest to push himself up- he'd gotten a hang of working around his round stomach. He slowly straightened, letting out a soft moan as the water jostled in him. His stomach cramped, but now the pain simply seemed to arouse him, since his body had gotten adjusted to the pangs.

He decided to forgo clothes, he wasn't planning on leaving the bedroom today anyways. The Death Eaters had become used to his dwindling appearances for meals and meetings. Harry wondered what explanation Tom had given them for his absence, considering he had always been involved in training and strategy meetings with the Inner Circle. He pushed the thought away. It wasn't of importance.

As he reached the huge king size bed, he noticed a book lying under a pillow on Tom's half. He wrinkled his forehead. Tom hadn't been reading anything last night, had he?

Well, it wasn't like he would know, he had fallen asleep right after riding his lover. Having sex with double your body weight wasn't easy. He pulled out the book, sure that Tom wouldn't mind. As he flipped through the pages, his heart began beating really fast.

It was a book on pregnancies. Male pregnancies. Harry flipped through the book, certain paragraphs catching his attention.

_Males can carry children after they are given a potion to create a womb in them...._

_Male bodies can carry children to full term after their bodies have been conditioned to expand...._

Harry looked down at his own body. It had certainly been conditioned to carry three grown babies. He rubbed himself as he continued to read.

So this was what Tom was planning to do to him.... well, Harry certainly didn't mind.


End file.
